


Touch and Tease

by sightandsound3733



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightandsound3733/pseuds/sightandsound3733
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in drinking leads to things that are more familiar than everyone else might know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Tease

There was nothing wrong with spending a night in drinking.   
  
It was cheaper, less hassle and could even be a hell of a lot of fun if you had a few friends around to do it with.   
  
Or assholes that you hang out with. Depends on how you define “friends”.

Church grinned over the top of his glass, the sting of the vodka having lost its effect a few swigs ago and that should probably be a bad sign, but it also meant he couldn’t care less. Music was running on a playlist off of his computer hooked up to a speaker, and they had all reached the point of starting to key down for the night, sectioning off to chill out and it was calm.   
  
He was grinning because Tucker was an absolute idiot, leaning over the back of the couch, trying to sweet talk Wash into a hook up or something. Not that he blamed him. Wash looked damn good tonight, stuck in a too small t-shirt after Caboose had spilled his first glass of orange juice on him and he’d needed to borrow clothes from the laundry room. Who the hell even knew who’s shirt that was anymore, but it fit him in all the best ways.   
  
But still. Tucker should know better.  
  
“Moron,” he mutters, taking another sip. “Actually fucking thinks he’s gonna get somewhere, doesn’t he?”  
  
“This is not new, Church,” Caboose notes cheerfully. He has been immersed in putting together a puzzle that Tex had left for him here last time she was around (whenever the fuck that had been, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t okay, it doesn’t matter), and surprisingly he was dominating at it. He’s not drinking, Wash doesn’t allow it, but he does have a large glass of apple juice that he seems to be enjoying happily enough. “Tucker is not smart. He is going to keep trying because he is stupid. We know this Church.”  
  
“True,” Church snorts a laugh, leaning back onto two legs of the kitchen chair he’d taken stock in, enjoying the sight of Wash brushing Tucker off without even a glance up from his phone. Tucker normally would have let up on the flirting by this point, he’s stupid, but even he can take a hint.   
  
What he can’t do, is handle vodka, so he’s fucking smashed. And it’s hilarious.  
  
“Give it up, Tuck,” Church calls, setting his drink down off to the side of Caboose’s puzzle, the legs of the chair slapping back to the floor with a sound loud enough to snap attention to him. “He’s not interested and you can’t even see straight.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Tucker manages, spinning to face him on unsteady legs.”I’m doing just fine Church you’re the one who can’t see the how he is! Wait, no—” Tucker frowns, trying to untangle his words, his eyes going glassy.  Wash rolls his eyes, but the lilt to his lips is amused, Church knows that well enough.  
  
“Come on,” Wash gets to his feet, reaching out and catching a hand on Tucker’s wrist. “Sit down, Tucker. Don’t rise to his bait.”  
  
“Could get something else to rise instead,” Tucker slurs, grinning up at Wash, leaning into the pull from the blond. Church nearly chokes on a laugh at that. Wash just rolls his eyes and pulls Tucker around to sit on the couch.   
  
“I’m sure you could,” Wash says calmly, getting Tucker down on the couch, and easing him in a position to lay down. The fact that Tucker just let it happen and went pliant was  definite sign that he’d had too much. “The baby sitter you got for Junior is staying the night at your place, right?” He asks, kneeling down to keep eye contact with him.  
  
The motion has the hem of his shirt riding up. Church can see the smattering of freckles that dance along his lower back from here.   
  
Church has to ignore the warm flutter in his chest at the genuine concern Wash was exuding. Oh fuck him that wasn’t fair. Stupid fucking pretty asshole with genuine feelings and being a decent person. Fucker.   
  
Tucker makes some noise of confirmation and Wash chuckles, shaking his head before getting back to his feet, leaving Tucker to start to already drift off, succumbing to the alcohol. Wash turns to him and Church just meets his gaze and grins.  
  
“Hey Caboose,” Church says without looking away.  
  
“Yes, Church?”  
  
“Wash and I are gonna go check something out. Stay here. Finish the puzzle and don’t come bother us.”  
  
“Okay!” Caboose’s answer is chipper and sweet, as the man always is. Church motions with his head toward the hallway that would lead to his bedroom. He turns to go, not even bothering ot look if Wash was following behind him.

He hears a sigh, and then the sound of footsteps padding over the carpet behind him and he just grins, feeling pleasant and warm from the alcohol. Oh yeah, staying in was so much better than getting dragged out to Errera and dealing with all that hassle.  
  
They both enter his bedroom, and Church can barely catch the lock with his fingers before there are strong hands on his hips.   
  
“You shouldn’t keep letting Tucker try that shit.” Wash’s voice is low. Church is damn sure he’d had as much to drink as he did, but he can’t even tell if Wash was even marginally affected by it.   
  
“I didn’t do anything,” Church reminds him, leaning back against the firm line of Wash’s chest. He can feel the hard press of his muscles ever through his t-shirt. He was so warm.  
  
“That’s my point,” Wash mutters. Church knows he’s smiling, he can hear it in his voice. “One of these days he’s gonna stop just taking no for an answer and really start trying, or paying attention and then—”  
  
“And then we’ll deal with it,” Church turns in his arms, his own coming up to loop around Wash’s neck. “But he’s not gonna do anything. Tucker’s annoying, but he’s not a creep. As long as you keep saying no then we’re in the clear, David.”  
  
“Leonard… would be it be so bad for them to know? I’m not ashamed of you, I like this, what we have. I like you,” Wash smiles at him, leaning in to steal a kiss to punctuate his, but Church turns his head to the side to avoid it, leaving Wash to blink, confused. “What—?”  
  
“Don’t call me Leonard,” he says, avoiding his gaze for the moment as he tries to swallow back the threat of emotion in his throat from Wash’s words. Nope. No way, they were so no doing this.  
  
“You called me David first!”  
  
“So?” Church smirks. “What are you gonna do about it?”  
  
“Are you aware how little sense you make?” Wash frowns at him. Church’s response is to kiss him now, pressing into it and snaking his fingers into Wash’s hair. He didn’t want to talk about how they’d been doing this for months and still hadn’t told the others. He didn’t want to talk about how Tucker was bound to realize something was up, or how complicated this could be. He wanted to kiss the vodka off Wash’s lips and not talk about what had to happen.   
  
He wanted them to be a now, to be a moment, a memory, and experience.

He just wanted Wash.  
  
Church isn’t sure how much of this much translate into the kiss, but Wash doesn’t fight it. Instead, he melts into the contact, kissing Church back and his hands sliding on his waist to press at his lower back.   
  
“Church,” he mutters into the kiss, his teeth catching on Church’s lower lip, drawing a soft groan from him.   
  
“Stop talking,” Church mutters back, hands sliding down his back as he walks them back toward his bed. They’d done this enough that he knew what Wash wanted to say, and he didn’t want to hear it.   
  
 _What do you want, Church_ , he’ll say.  _Tell me what you want_.

Saying “ _You_ ” just wasn’t an option. He won’t be the one to bring them there, no fucking way. So instead he’ll kiss him quiet.  
  
Wash is pliant under his direction as they fall to the bed and their legs get tangled. He’s warm all over and it’s not because of the vodka running through his veins this time. It’s Wash, it’s alway Wash.

Caboose is out in the kitchen, and Tucker is passed out on the couch. They shouldn’t be doing this now, they both know it, but Church knows they don’t care. He really doesn’t care. Not when they’re on the bed together, curled in a dance they both know well, when hands can trail over familiar paths and they can sink into a rhythm that they’re comfortable with.

He gets his hands under the t-shirt, pushing it up, tracing his hands over his skin, tracing constellations between the freckles as his lips find Wash’s jaw. He sighs happily under the attentions, smiling and getting his own hands in Church’s hair. His touch is tender, familiar. Church’s heart does back flips. Fucking Christ.  
  
“You just gonna touch and tease tonight?” he asks softly. Church isn’t looking at him now, eyes closed, focused on trailing his lips down to his neck. If he doesn’t answer than he can just continue.  
  
If he doesn’t answer then maybe he won’t ever have to stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr.
> 
> sights-sounds-and-rain.tumblr.com
> 
> Written for eidolonally (http://eidolonally.tumblr.com/)


End file.
